blizzardheartandsparkflightfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkflight
Sparkflight is the protagonist of the appropriately titled Sparkflight's Story. Physical appearance Sparkflight is a tall, bulky cat with long fur and a bushy tail. She appears to possess some Norwegian Forest cat traits. Her fur is light gray, sometimes referred to as being silver, and she has tabby markings all over her body. Her eyes are pale green. Sparkflight also has a few scars ( not pictured ). She has one crossing her muzzle, two on her shoulder and a few small ones on her hip. Personality Sparkflight's personality is hard to pin down, since it changes drastically throughout the story. She starts off as a fairly anxious and doubtful apprentice, who is shy and lacks self-esteem. She also doesn't have the guts to stand up to her harsh mentor, Batclaw, which is reflected later in life. As she begins training in the Dark Forest, Sparkflight gains more confidence, especially when it comes to her fighting skills. However, she also becomes more short-tempered and her mental health begins deteriorating due to sleep deprivation, making her even more irritable and aggressive. Sparkflight is shown to have become blind to reality. She seeks justice, but doesn't know how exactly to achieve it. At the end of the story, Sparkflight has been driven completely over the edge although she still retains some morality. When Applebranch spots her in the Dark Forest, Sparkflight appears to have returned to her apprenticehood personality, being anxious and paranoid. Biography Nothing from Sparkflight's kithood is shown in the newest version of the story, besides the fact of her being the daughter of Lightstripe and Blackpool. However, in the older versions, she appears to have a rather normal kithood, consisting of playing with her brothers Duskkit and Heronkit. Sparkpaw later becomes the apprentice of Batclaw, a cynical and irritable warrior, who constantly pushes her around and doesn't seem to care about her well-being. For example, when Sparkpaw injures her paw, he doesn't excuse her from training. Sparkpaw becomes increasingly suspicious of her mentor after she spots him going out of camp at strange times. She decides to keep an eye on him, despite Applepaw assuring her that nothing bad is going on. Towards the end of her apprenticeship, Lynxstar, the elderly leader of that time, passes away, and is replaced by her deputy Brackenstorm. The new leader seems to be loved by nearly everyone in the clan, but Sparkflight has different feelings towards him, finding him suspicious. The night after she becomes a warrior, Sparkflight is invited by Redfang and his friends on a midnight hunt, as part of a tradition in FlashClan. She isn't very enthusiastic about it, and is more concerned about Batclaw's activities. Redfang ends up taking Sparkflight to a remote place and reveals that he has had a crush on her for a while. The silver tabby, however, feels uncomfortable about it and once she spots a seemingly familiar cat not too far away, she leaves Redfang behind. To her surprise, it turns out to be Batclaw. Shortly after, Sparkflight has a strange recurring dream of a snow-white cat watching over her. She then meets this cat, who introduces herself as Icewhisker. The white she-cat offers Sparkflight extra training, but the warrior refuses, saying she doesn't need any help. The next day, Sparkflight is approached by Blackpool, who takes her to the medicine cat den. There, Pheasantfoot reveals that Sparkflight's mother Lightstripe has passed away due to a disease. Sparkflight feels as if her entire world has begun to crumble down. Sparkflight continues being suspicious of Batclaw, which Applebranch starts seeing as well. The next night, the silver tabby walks into the Dark Forest again. She isn't surprised that Icewhisker is there, but what catches her off guard is two cats from EmberClan: Astertail and Ratpelt, that are being trained by Icewhisker as well. Icewhisker then offers Sparkflight training again, which, after giving it a bit of thought, the latter accepts. A moon later, Sparkflight follows Batclaw to a woodland area, where she spots him talking to a dark gray tabby rogue she's unable to recognize, apparently named Silverfang. Much to Sparkflight's horror, it appears that the rogues are planning an attack on FlashClan. After the two part ways, Sparkflight confronts her former mentor, accusing him of treachery. Batclaw doesn't deny it, but reveals that there's more to Brackenstar than it seems. Sparkflight doesn't believe him and ends up being attacked by her former mentor. Sparkflight struggles to defend herself at first, and is conflicted about whether she should kill him to ensure her safety in the future. However, she braces herself and ends up murdering Batclaw, feeling nothing inside. The next time Sparkflight meets up with Icewhisker, she is remorseful about killing Batclaw. Icewhisker reassures her that it's fine as long as nobody finds out and Sparkflight decides to not to think about it much. Sparkflight is suddenly awoken by a clanmate shouting that the camp is under attack. It turns out that the rogues have begun their planned battle. The she-cat from before, Silverfang, stands in front of Brackenstar, then commands the rogues to attack. Sparkflight ends up fighting a gray rogue, but then spots Blackpool being attacked by two rogues at once, and jumps to her father's defense. She is suddenly attacked by one of them, who leaves a rather deep wound on her shoulder. Blackpool drives away the rogues, but is injured himself. Sparkflight then notices Applebranch's brother Hemlockfoot clinging onto a cliff. She attempts to pull him up, but a rogue leaps on her and Hemlockfoot falls to his death, leaving both Applebranch and Sparkflight devastated. A couple of moons later, Sparkflight receives her first apprentice, Maplepaw, who seems to remind her of herself when she was younger. One day, while hunting together, they discover a heavily injured cat, which they identify as a rogue. They end up bringing him back to camp and decide to keep his presence as a secret from Brackenstar. That night, Sparkflight visits the Dark Forest after a long time of absence, and fears that Icewhisker will be angry with her. She notices that Astertail is not there this time, and Icewhisker reveals that the she-cat had created a family, and thus, doesn't come to the Dark Forest any longer. She then terrifies Sparkflight into staying in the Dark Forest, claiming that even though she now has a warrior name, she will always be an apprentice. The next day, Sparkflight decides to ask the rogue that she and Maplepaw found earlier some questions. The rogue reveals his name to be Drift. Relationships * Applebranch - Sparkflight, although hurt by Applebranch's betrayal, considers her her closest friend. Sparkflight is willing to listen to Applebranch even during her darkest moments, and opens up to her. Applebranch could even be considered Sparkflight's 'conscience'. * Brackenstar - Sparkflight considers her former leader her greatest enemy and wants him dead. She didn't see the charm in him that every other flashclanner saw, and that made her suspicious of him. * Icewhisker - although Sparkflight is initially captivated by her Dark Forest mentor and greatly respects her, she grows to fear her after being afflicted by nightmares and being continuously deprived of sleep. However, she soon becomes confident enough to stand up to Icewhisker, and berates her as someone inferior to her, causing Icewhisker to leave her be up until her death. * Rowanfur - Sparkflight is shown to have admired Rowanfur when she was a kit and considered her a friend. They begin to drift away as soon as Brackenstar and Rowanfur become mates, which is another reason for Sparkflight's hatred of Brackenstar. * Trivia * Sparkflight had changed over the years from a complete villain to an anti-hero, as in she has a more profound conscience and morality. * Sparkflight has no interest in having a mate. ** However, in the first two versions of the story, she did display attraction towards certain cats. She had a crush on Batclaw, and a romance with Hemlockfoot ( who had a much bigger role back then ). * Her favorite prey is sparrows. * She was born in the end of leaf-fall, which, in human calendar, would be November. * She has rogue blood from the maternal side of the family, with her grandfather Perch being a rogue. Images Category:FlashClan members